


Strategy

by innie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't tell where it all went wrong.</p><p>(SPOILERS for 2x03.)</p><p>221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

The _quid pro quo_ for Sherlock getting those hours at the Baskerville facility - hours he had used to test the limits of John's friendship - was that he had to accept all of the publicity that came from his rapid-fire solving of seven-and-above cases. Why exactly Mycroft wanted that, John had no idea. Perhaps he wanted to see his brother, not on CCTV monitors, but in living colour, basking in praise.

John sipped his tea and considered. Sherlock had been suspiciously compliant. Yes, he'd complained, but it was mostly under his breath. Was it possible that the two of them were working together, putting Sherlock's face in the papers at least once a week, letting his sonorous voice ring out on the nightly news?

Had to be, John thought, watching as Moriarty did much the same, evidently unwilling to allow Sherlock the lion's share of publicity. He kept his flexible face immobile and smiled for the cameras. Sherlock had made himself a target; Moriarty had responded.

Only it had all gone wrong somehow. John watched Sherlock turn on the roof as if Moriarty was egging him on and then spread his arms like wings and jump. It was a graceful descent and John could not blink or breathe. He pushed off, feet slapping the pavement, and then suddenly there was a bike -


End file.
